Mod-Pixel Dungeon Echo
Overview }} Pixel Dungeon Echo is a mod based on Skillful Pixel Dungeon (v.0.4.5) by Kyle Chatman. It was first published in the Google Play Store as Dungeon Echo on December 10th, 2019. Code has been visible on GitHub throughout development, starting November 21st, 2019. This mod focuses primarily on reducing the sting of permadeath. Ankhs become a much more useful tool for resurrection and undoing dire mistakes, and permadeath can be turned off entirely in the settings. Features The key features of this mod in comparison to Skillful PD include: * Permadeath: An option for turning it off is added. * Ankhs: The player can use an ankh to travel back in time a short distance. On use, ankh degrades to a cracked ankh, which can be used one more time. Both types can resurrect the player, and inventory is not emptied as in Vanilla, but resurrecting with a cracked ankh has some negative side effects. Lower difficulty levels start with one or two. * Difficulty settings: They are reworked and expanded. Range from very easy to hard. * Hunger: Its accumulation is reduced for lower difficulties and the Warlock's hunger bonus is buffed a bit. * Night: It is now based on in-game time instead of in-real-life time. Night is longer for higher difficulties, shorter for easy, gone for very easy. * Skills: Some rebalancing and bug fixes. A bonus skill for each class can be unlocked if an in-game secret is discovered. * Storage: A Potion Belt is added, the key ring is removed (and keys don't take up storage space anymore). Also some issues of the storage chest have been fixed. * Signs: More sign messages were added, and which signs the player sees is randomized each game. * Sacrificial Fire: Mark spreads through violence, standing in fire beckons mobs and increases spawn rate, where previously impossible to complete challenge if player level was too high, now just requires more grinding. * Degradation: Can be toggled on and off as in Skillful Pixel Dungeon, but in addition degradation-related content (signs, enchantments, glyphs) do not appear when it is turned off. * Yog: Final boss gains several new abilities: ** Can dispel hero's invisibility ** Yog and fists immune to paralysis ** Can alert fists and larva to hero's location ** Can teleport hero to or away from itself as desired two times ** Steady trickle of larva, not just when damaged ** Fists can wade through larva to get to hero * Misc. Quality of Life: ** Identified wands, rings, potions, and scrolls have icons to help recognize them without clicking or memorizing color/wood/etc. ** Iron Tip skill was reworked to be a bit more intuitive (if the hero fires at a mob and there is one other behind it, the hero has a chance to hit it as well) ** Hunting skill now puts the meat in the hero's pack instead of dropping it on the ground ** Multiple mobs can show health at the same time ** Dew will only collect if helpful to player ** Potion of Experience adds one current level's worth of experience, not just remaining portion of currently level * Removed Features: Mercenaries, rat king customization, and story mode missions. Category:Mods